


The Little Tentacle Monster

by Bear_shark



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Consentacles, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Shrunkyclunks, Tentacle Monster Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark
Summary: As they stepped out of the water, Steve realized that Bucky was not wearing a swimsuit. “You’re naked!” he exclaimed, wincing when his voice squeaked like a schoolgirl again.Bucky laughed, and it was so warm and affectionate that Steve momentarily forgot his embarrassment. He gestured at Steve, “You’re wearing panties.”Steve felt himself blush. “It’s a speedo!” he said, trying not to sound too defensive.Bucky’s answer was matter-of-fact. “No, I’m really good with human words--those are panties.”Or: Steve is staying at a beach house when he meets a mysterious and beautiful stranger.





	The Little Tentacle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to [kat-atomic](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/) (tumblr)/ [Parrannnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah) for being my beta and giving me one of my favorite lines in the story, and to [Quarra,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057091/chapters/22409600) whose story "[Whip Crack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057091/chapters/22409600)" got me into tentacles, for talking through some ideas with me. You guys rock.
> 
> Don't forget to read the tags. :)

Steve was doing well. He had finally gotten to the place where he could shakily stand up on the surfboard. The afternoon sun beat down on his face, he kept his knees bent and let the wave carry him, all while looking effortlessly cool.

At least that’s what he hoped was happening.

In reality, his feet were too far forward on the board, causing all 200+ pounds of himself to fall ass over teakettle, and, to make matters worse, he was conked on the back of the head by the surfboard in the tumble.

Steve had a bit of a fear of water, what with the whole crashing in the ocean and freezing for 70 years thing. But he had loved swimming when he was  younger, and now that he had been defrosted for a few years, he was determined to get over his fear.

Steve felt himself panic as the waves drew him under. He flailed a little, trying to right himself, but the waves were coming faster than he realized. Suddenly, a pair of small but strong arms came behind him, and pulled him into waist deep water. Steve coughed out the water he had taken in, as a small hand gently stroked his back.

When he finally finished coughing, Steve found himself in a small inlet next to the single most attractive man he had ever seen. He was nicely muscled and clearly very strong, but he was also much smaller than Steve, shorter by at least 4 inches. How had this guy pulled 200 pounds of super soldier closer to shore?

Steve didn’t dwell on it, he couldn’t. The sunlight reflected off the man’s features, his pink pouty lips, grey-blue eyes with long eyelashes, and distinct cheekbones. He was so pretty, and checking all of Steve’s boxes. Inwardly, Steve reminded himself that not all men liked being called pretty; Sam had told him that. But Steve couldn’t think of another word for this stranger.

“Thanks,” Steve squeaked. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat, “I mean, thanks.” Great, now his voice had that fake deepness to it. Steve wanted to facepalm.

The other man didn’t seem bothered by Steve’s fumbling. His thick wet hair hung down past his ears, smooth and slicked back. Steve wanted to run his fingers through it. Belatedly, he realized the man had said something to him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

The other man honest to god giggled. Steve found it adorable and was glad to still be in waist deep water. The mix of giggling and manhandling was working for him.

“I said, I’m glad you are safe.”

Steve nodded dumbly. “Yeah. Totally safe.” He paused, awkwardly trying to think of something to say. “I’m Steve, by the way.”

The other’s man smile was bright and sure, “Hello, Steve. I’m Bucky.”

Bucky moved to swim deeper into the water, and Steve reached out for him instinctively. Feeling buoyed by his recent brush with death (Sam had multiple times told him he was a little dramatic), he was feeling bold and not quite ready to say goodbye.

“Don’t go!”

Bucky looked confusedly at Steve’s hand where it was squeezing his bicep.

“I, uh, need to thank you.” Steve stammered. Sam had been working with him on improving his game, but apparently that went right out the window when Steve was being mesmerized by watching a drop of water run down this man’s smooth chest.

“You already did.”

Steve released his hand, hoping his grip hadn’t been too firm. “I mean, I’d like to get to know you a little. You know,” he gestured towards the beach, “on land.”

“Oh!” Bucky clapped his hands. “That sounds fun.”

Feeling a little giddy, Steve led Bucky towards the shore. As they stepped out of the water, he realized that Bucky was not wearing a swimsuit. “You’re naked!” he exclaimed, wincing when his voice squeaked like a schoolgirl again.

Bucky laughed, and it was so warm and affectionate that Steve momentarily forgot his embarrassment. He gestured at Steve, “You’re wearing panties.”

Steve felt himself blush. “It’s a speedo!” he said, trying not to sound too defensive.

Bucky’s answer was matter-of-fact. “No, I’m really good with human words--those are panties.”

Steve laughed weakly, blushing. There was something captivating and … odd about this stranger. Bucky had a slight accent, something slavic perhaps? Maybe English wasn’t his first language.

Bucky seemed unconcerned with his nakedness, but Steve found himself unable to resist sneaking peaks at Bucky’s thick cock that hung between his muscular thighs. It was as pretty as the rest of him. Fearing he was being too obvious, Steve rushed to his bag and handed Bucky a towel.

Bucky took the towel but gave Steve a quizzical look. “What do I need this for?”

“You know, to cover up and dry off.”

Bucky shrugged, and Steve was immensely relieved when he wrapped the towel around himself.

“So, what do you do on land?” Bucky asked. He hopped from foot to foot and spun in a small circle. It was a little weird, but Steve couldn’t help finding it adorable.

“We could go for a walk,” Steve said, trying to sound cool, and, he was sure, failing miserably.

Bucky’s smile was blinding. “That sounds fun!” He unwound the towel and handed it back to Steve. “Thank you. I am dry now.”

Bucky began walking off, and Steve wanted to protest, but then he caught sight of Bucky’s perfect, round ass and figured, why fight a good thing?

He bounded over to Bucky and let himself look as subtly as possible.

“So, where are you from?” Steve asked.

Bucky looked bemused, and Steve shouldn’t have found it quite so charming. “The ocean, of course.”

It was Steve’s turn to be confused. “Like a boat?”

“You are silly.” Bucky chuckled and playfully pushed him to the side, and Steve found himself off balance. Jeez, Bucky was strong.

The walked for several minutes, Bucky at points walking on his tiptoes and at others taking long slow strides each time with unlikely grace. Steve found himself oddly entranced.

Bucky stopped suddenly. “Steve, I am bored with walking. It is not as fun as I thought it would be.”

Steve wasn’t sure if he was getting a gentle let down, as he hadn’t been much of a conversationalist, but Bucky seemed more disatisfied with the activity than him.

“We could get something to eat. The house I am staying at is close.”

Bucky perked up considerably at Steve’s suggestion. “Yes! Can we… what’s that word again? For getting places fast?”

One mystery solved, Steve thought. English was definitely not Bucky’s first language. “Run?”

Bucky clapped his hands. “You are good at land words! You’ll have to teach me.” Then he took off running.

Steve caught up to him, wondering what the hell “land words” were, and if running without support was uncomfortable for Bucky’s junk.

Bucky jumped in the air and kept running. “This is much more fun than walking, Steve.”

\--

Once they reached the beach house, Steve procured a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for Bucky to wear. The shorts were too big by several sizes, and Bucky had to tie the drawstring tight to keep them up. He categorically refused to wear a shirt. 

The house itself was two stories and moderately sized, bigger than he would have liked, but Tony insisted he rent something more exclusive and private than his usual fare. While Steve put a pizza in the oven, Bucky sat on the large wrap around couch in the living room flipping through several copies of National Geographic excitedly.

“Steve! Look at this!” Bucky called out.

Steve plopped himself down next to Bucky happy that his guest had made himself comfortable. Bucky was pointing rather animatedly to a picture of an aerial view of the Grand Canyon.

“Neat,” Steve said as he shifted his feet up on the coffee table. “You ever been?”

Bucky shook his head, sad for the first time since Steve had met him. “I haven’t gotten to do much traveling in a while.”

Steve took Bucky’s hand in his and squeezed gently. Bucky seemed surprised by the action but pleased.

“You should go on an adventure, Buck.”

Bucky scooted closer to Steve, still clasping their hands together. “I’m having an adventure with you,” he said, and he was so sweet and earnest, it took Steve’s breath away.

Steve ran his thumb along Bucky’s cheek gently, and Bucky made a happy humming sound. The sun had begun to set, and the pink light reflected beautifully off of Bucky’s skin. Steve leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pushed out his lips, and … nothing. He opened his eyes to a very confused Bucky. Steve felt himself die a little with embarrassment, but before they could discuss it, the buzzer for the pizza went off and Steve made a hasty retreat.

\--

Hiding in the kitchen, Steve briefly contemplated calling Sam. Sam was a good listener and had multiple times helped Steve navigate the modern dating world. However, he could also be an asshole, and Steve didn’t think he’d ever live it down if he called Sam in the middle of a date to ask for advice about kissing.

As he cut up and plated the pizza, Steve tried to figure out where he had gone wrong. He was almost positive Bucky was interested. For his part, Steve knew he wanted Bucky badly. He was so...whimsical. In a short time, he had already made Steve feel young in a way he hadn’t felt in years.

Steve knew there was something different about Bucky, but he was afraid to ask about it. Once, on a date, he had asked a woman if she was a mutant, and she had thrown a glass of water on him. Turns out, she was incredibly strong just because she was a competitive bodybuilder, nothing else. Steve didn’t understand why his question was offensive, being a mutant was pretty cool, and there seemed to be a place in the modern world for mutants, inhumans, and aliens. But Sam had informed him, after laughing so hard he fell over, that you can’t just ask someone if they are a mutant. People get to make the decision about whether they want to be out about it or not.  

Chin up, Steve told himself, the only thing that would ruin the evening would be continuing to hide. So he took a deep breath and carried the food into the living room.

“You need a fork, Buck?” he asked. “I don’t eat pizza with forks, but Bruce does, so I like to offer.”

Bucky shook his head no. He was pouting and had returned to thumbing through magazines. Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky was mad about the attempted kiss or that Steve had run off suddenly afterwards.

Steve put the plates on the coffee table and took Bucky’s hands in his again. “Hey, Buck, look, I’m sorry I surprised you before. I only want to do things you are comfortable with.”

Bucky nodded, and now that Steve was looking at him closely, he actually seemed more confused and embarrassed than mad. Steve took it as a win.

“What do we do now?” Bucky asked.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

Steve mentioned several movies from his list, none of which Bucky had seen. He found himself unexpectedly delighted to be around someone as ignorant of pop-culture as he was.

“I’ve heard the Little Mermaid is good,” Steve said. “I know it’s a kid’s movie, but I really like the animation.”

Bucky agreed and gasped in happy surprise when Steve turned the screen on. He seemed thrilled with each new character, but especially excited at the appearance of Ursula. Steve didn’t have it in him to tell Bucky that she was the villain.

Steve found himself sneaking closer to Bucky throughout the movie until they were finally pressed close together. He did the whole pretend to yawn thing, and he knew it was lame, he did, but Bucky’s skin was warm and golden, and he smelled like the ocean, and Steve just wanted to pull his little body into his lap.

Bucky, who had previously not reacted to Steve scooting closer, looked at Steve’s arm around him. “Is this a feeding thing or a mating thing?”

“What?” Steve sputtered, withdrawing his arm and pausing the movie.

Bucky giggled and patted Steve’s knee. “You are just like the red headed mermaid.”

“How’s that?”

“Sweet and a little dopey,” Bucky said with a wink.

Steve poked Bucky in the side, causing him to giggle. “I’ll show you dopey,” he murmured, moving both hands to tickle Bucky, who squealed and doubled over laughing, but made no attempt to get away. After a couple of minutes, Steve relented, happily taking in Bucky’s flushed complexion and heaving chest. “Still say I’m dopey?”

Bucky giggled, still trying to catch his breath. “A little,” he said.

Steve chuckled and let himself relax into Bucky’s side. There was no escaping it. He may be brilliant on the battlefield, but even Agent Carter would say he’s a little dopey in love.

Steve pressed play, and the movie resumed. Bucky seemed a little confused by the crab fighting the chef, but moved his head to the beat nonetheless. When “Kiss the Girl” began to play, Steve cringed, still feeling embarrassed about his blunder from before.

Bucky did not seem to share his awkwardness, if anything, he seemed excited. When Ariel and Eric leaned forward, Bucky turned to Steve, laying both hands on his chest. “Steve! They are trying to kiss! That’s what you were trying to do, yes?”

Steve nodded sheepishly, pausing the movie. “I mean, yeah, but you don’t have to or anything.”

Bucky stood up and threw himself on Steve’s lap happily. “Of course I want to try!”

Steve’s blush was deep red, and Bucky poked his cheek with a finger. “Is this for defense?”

Steve shook his head. Something about those words must not be translating right, but he was too excited about kissing to figure out the problem. “You just make me a little nervous, and I blush.”

Bucky ran a finger slowly up and down Steve’s cheek and murmured, “blush.” His fingers were soft, and this close he smelled like sunshine and a fresh open breeze.  His weight on Steve’s lap was surprisingly solid.

Steve fisted his hands by his side and tried very hard not to get an erection.

“Hey,” Bucky said softly. “Show me how you kiss.”

Steve cleared his throat, trying and failing to not sound too eager. “Well, I like to kiss real gentle at first.” He pressed his lips softly against Bucky’s, almost a bare brush.

Bucky hummed happily in response. Feeling more confident, Steve kept talking, “And then kisses get harder, and sometimes I like a little tongue.”

Bucky looked thrilled. “Show me.”

Steve ran a few fingers through Bucky’s hair, delighted when he leaned into the touch and sighed. Steve liked responsive partners. Using the hand on the back of Bucky’s head, Steve tilted their faces together and kissed more firmly against the plushness of Bucky’s lips. He ran his other hand up Bucky’s hip to his shoulder tracing gentle nail marks. When Bucky moaned in surprise, Steve slipped his tongue forward, and Bucky pulled back quickly.

“No eating, Steve,” he said firmly.

Steve was now 100% positive that Bucky had mixed up his English words but decided that correcting his vocabulary could wait for non-sexy times. Regardless, it seemed Bucky was saying he’s not ready for sex. As much as Steve could feel himself aching for him, he could go slow.

Steve peppered kisses on Bucky’s cheeks and nose. “No eating, just kissing.”

Seemingly satisfied, Bucky turned to straddle Steve, and when he pressed his lips against Steve’s, he allowed Steve’s tongue to slip into his mouth. He moaned softly and rutted against Steve. Steve felt fire in his blood--how was Bucky so innocent and eager?

Steve grabbed Bucky by the hips and laid him down gently on the couch. He kissed his way down Bucky’s neck, nipping lightly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“No eating, Steve!” Bucky said, giggling.

Steve’s voice was a little strained. “Whatever you say, Buck.” He rested their foreheads together while he waited for his breathing to slow. They had time. Steve wanted, God he wanted, but Bucky wanted to wait, and Steve could do that.

“Steve, Stevie, Steve,” Bucky was saying his name over and over tapping lightly on his shoulders, and Steve jolted himself back to reality.

“Yes?”

“Play with me.” Bucky bit his lip demurely, and Steve couldn’t help leaning down for another quick kiss.

“What game do you want to play?”  

Bucky slid out from under him with surprising grace. Steve wasn’t sure how he had done it, but he figured that kind of flexibility would come in handy for (hopefully) future activities.

Bucky’s lips were kiss swollen, and his thick brown hair enticingly disheveled. He turned his body into a runner’s stance, so he was half facing Steve. “Chase.”

Steve expected Bucky to run away, but the other man stayed still, waiting. He belatedly realized that Bucky was waiting for him to run.

“Me?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, grinning.

Steve didn’t know if Bucky had figured out his Captain America identity, but if he ran at full speed, he would never get caught. And Steve really, really wanted to be caught.

He took off running in the house. Steve started slow to give Bucky a chance to stay close, but when he noticed the other man was tight on his heels, Steve sped up. Bucky was remarkably agile. While he couldn’t run in a straight line as fast as Steve, he darted around corners fluidly with smooth sinuous movement. He let Steve gain some space on him, then took a different route around the house and cornered him. Bucky took a few stalking steps forward before taking a running leap, and wrapping his legs around Steve, arms around his neck.

Steve caught him easily, allowed himself to squeeze Bucky’s perfectly round ass, and ran a hand up Bucky’s back to feel that smooth skin and taut muscle. Bucky responded by rutting his hard cock against Steve’s stomach and moaning.

Steve sincerely hoped Bucky was changing his mind about the whole “no eating” thing, but he had to make sure. “Bucky,” he said, fighting a groan as the other man nibbled on his ear. “Is eating ok now?”

Bucky froze, but he didn’t look fearful. He leaned back and gently patted the side of Steve’s face. “No eating,” he said with a sweet smile, and Steve supposed he could wait for sex if Bucky gave him smiles like that.

Bucky tapped Steve’s shoulder to get set on the ground. Steve was worried that he had screwed things up until Bucky held out his hand.

“Let’s go play in the water.”

Steve slipped his big fingers around Bucky’s delicate palm and let himself be pulled out of the house and down to the inlet Bucky had brought him to earlier in the day. Bucky quickly stripped himself out of Steve’s shorts, and Steve didn’t hide his admiration of the way Bucky’s skin reflected the moonlight. His still hard cock jutted out from his body, and Steve wanted to touch it, wanted to feel it’s weight on his tongue.

“Steve!” Bucky exclaimed, laughing. “Stop looking at me, and take off your clothes.”

Steve had never pulled his clothes off so quickly. Bucky ran into the water, and Steve chased after him. He didn’t even get close to catching him at first. Steve would lunge towards him, and Bucky would dive under water only to pop up a short distance away laughing.

They played like this for several minutes with Bucky teasing Steve, allowing him to almost grab a foot or an arm. Steve felt something primal welling up in him. Why is chasing so hot? he wondered.

Finally, Steve caught Bucky about the waist, and hoisted him up so that he could latch onto a nipple, sucking and lightly biting.

Bucky gasped in pleasure but made to pull away. “No eating, Steve,” he said sternly.

Steve looked up at Bucky and gave him his best doe eyes. “No eating, just … tasting.”

Bucky considered this for a moment before nodding and directing Steve’s head back towards his chest. “Just tasting.”

Steve laved his tongue over Bucky’s nipple, meaning to say something more, but Bucky pressed his face more insistently against his chest.

“Taste, Steve!”

Steve was happy to comply.

Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and Steve preened as Bucky touched anywhere he could reach. One hand held Steve’s neck, keeping his mouth where Bucky wanted it. Another ran through Steve’s wet hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Another ran up and down his chest teasing his nipples. Steve felt Bucky’s arms wrap around his waist, and stroke his hip, and hold on.... Steve froze, that was _at least_ three too many hands.

Steve pulled away from Bucky’s nipple and lowered him to eye level, trying to count how many “hands” there were on him. Be cool, be cool, he told himself. You are a modern guy, you go drinking with Thor, you met Charles Xavier, and you’ve fought sentient death robots. You like this guy, and you can handle whatever he’s got going on down there.

When Steve looked down, he saw smooth tentacles in the water, originating from just below Bucky’s waist. It was difficult to make out their color or number, they rolled on top of one another moving continuously.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, stroking several of Bucky’s tentacles. He was surprised to see that there were many sizes. Some were smooth on all sides, others had suckers that stuck to his skin. At his gentle touch, they changed color, reflecting bits of gold.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice was gentle but serious. “I want to mate with you.” Steve nodded hurriedly. “But,” Bucky paused, “I need you to promise not to eat me.”

Steve gulped. Turns out the “no eating” thing was not a mistranslation. That meant Bucky was probably not a mutant, or an inhuman, and he didn’t look like any alien he had met. What the hell is Bucky?

“I want to mate, too, but,” he ran a finger along one of Bucky’s bigger tentacles, “you’re not going to eat me either, right?”

Bucky laughed loudly, giddy with delight. He quickly kissed Steve’s forehead, his cheeks, and finally his mouth. “I would never eat you.”

Steve felt unexpectedly warmed by that. He smiled shyly at Bucky.

“Tentacles or no tentacles?” Bucky asked gently. “For mating,” he clarified, as if Steve could have been thinking of anything but mating at the moment.

Steve felt his cock thicken and grow hard as he weighed his options and imagined possibilities. “Tentacles,” he said, face hot.

Bucky’s fingers stroked Steve’s cheek. “Blush,” he said.

Steve blushed deeper. He was more than a little nervous. “How did you know?”

Bucky chuckled and rubbed their cheeks together. “Just a guess,” he said. He stroked a smooth tentacle up and down Steve’s back. “Show me how to make your body feel good” he said breathily.

Steve’s mind was so full of ideas, he wasn’t sure where to start. “Kissing?”

Bucky hummed happily, and Steve noted that this seemed to be his primary way of expressing his feelings. He gave a soft teasing peck before pulling Steve in for a deeper kiss. Apparently, Bucky was a quick learner, and his tongue moved expertly in Steve’s mouth. Bucky’s hands slid down Steve’s chest, thumbing over the peaked nubs of his nipples.  
  
“Taste?” he asked.

Steve nodded quickly. He expected Bucky to put his mouth on his chest, but was excited when two of Bucky’s tentacles, the kind with the thick suckers, attached to his nipples instead. Steve arched into the touch and cried out.

“Good?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

Steve wanted to be sarcastic back, but the suckers were so solid, pulling so insistently on his nipples, he could think of little else.

“You taste good, Steve” Bucky purred. He kissed his way down Steve’s neck, pausing to nibble on his collarbone.

“What else?” Bucky asked. His tentacles slid up the sides of Steve’s body, near enveloping him.

Steve moaned at the onslaught of sensation. “My um, dick. Please touch my dick.”

Bucky smiled against Steve’s skin. “Your small tentacle is called a dick?” Bucky looked down at it admiringly. “It is so firm.”  

Bucky’s tentacles moved towards Steve’s cock, and Steve realized he had forgotten one piece of information. “No suckers!” he yelped. Bucky froze, and Steve was so embarrassed he wanted to fall to the floor of the ocean, but some things just had to be discussed. “It’s sensitive, my tentacle, I mean, dick.”

Bucky nodded, indulgently. “Of course, I will take very good care of it.”

A small flat tentacle arose from the mass, and began slowly investigating Steve’s cock. Steve noticed that there was some kind of lubricant making it slide easily on his skin.

Steve panted and moaned. Bucky’s tentacles were still latched thoroughly onto his nipples, and the new one played with his cock. “I like it,” he said, trying to catch his breath, “wrapped around my... tentacle,”

Bucky’s tentacle encircled Steve’s cock, and moved slowly back and forth. “Like this?”

“Ah!” Steve cried out in the affirmative. The pressure on his cock was delicious. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him in for a ferocious kiss. Bucky’s tentacles sped up in excitement. At the heightened onslaught of sensation, Steve’s body went taut, and he came embarrassingly fast.

Bucky’s flat tentacle released Steve’s spent cock carefully, and Bucky tentatively licked the come that had spilled there. Bucky smiled, pleased with the taste, and licked the tentacle clean.

Steve groaned and covered his eyes. He couldn’t keep watching Bucky enthusiastically licking up his come. He couldn’t. It was too hot. Steve was quickly getting hard again and was determined not to come as quickly the second time.

Bucky nuzzled at the side of Steve’s cheeks, trying to get Steve to open his eyes. “Do you want to be done?”

Steve shook his head, again too eagerly, and Bucky chuckled. “Show me.”

Feeling brave, Steve took one of Bucky’s tentacles, a smooth medium sized one, and gently directed in down towards his asshole. The tentacle circled Steve’s tight furl of muscle, just pressing lightly. A smaller tentacle, roughly the size of a finger, came alongside it. This one was smoothed by Bucky’s lubricant, and slid slowly into Steve’s body.

Steve breathed through it and reached for the flat tentacle that had been massaging his cock.

“You’re a bossy little biped,” Bucky teased, though he happily began stroking Steve’s cock.

Steve groaned with the touch but suddenly felt guilty for focusing only on himself. “You,” he said trying to stay focused in spite of the overwhelming pleasure he felt, “what do you like?”

One of Bucky’s tentacles rose from the water. The skin was smooth, and when Steve reached for it, he was surprised how firm it was.

“Mouth?” Bucky asked, shy as if Steve would say no.

Steve grinned. “Yes, please.”

Bucky’s tentacle moved up Steve’s neck and into his mouth. It tasted like salt, and underneath it something sweet. Steve held his jaw open as wide as possible and closed his lips around the tentacle and sucked hard. Bucky cried out in pleasure.

Thrilled to be pleasing his partner, Steve sucked harder, drawing more of Bucky into his mouth. The sweet taste intensified and Steve felt heady with it. He bobbed his head furiously, unable to move much with Bucky’s tentacles in his ass, on his dick, and sucking insistently on his nipples.

Suddenly, he had an idea. It was a bit kinky, but nothing kinkier than having sex with a hot guy with tentacles. Steve tapped Bucky’s tentacle, and he slowly withdrew it from Steve’s mouth. Steve missed the weight of it immediately.

“You could,” Steve felt his traitorous blush returning, “hold my arms and legs, so I can’t move.”

Bucky froze, and Steve didn’t miss how hungry his expression had become. Hopefully not literally hungry.

“And,” Steve continued, feeling bolder now that he knew Bucky was interested. “You could hold my head still and push your tentacle into my mouth.”

Bucky’s tentacles arose on all sides with near terrifying speed, lifting Steve out of the water and holding him in place. Several tentacles wound around his legs, holding them open, while others pulled his arms out to the side. Steve pulled, just to test, and was thrilled to find he couldn’t break free.

A large tentacle wove around his neck and up the back of his head, not choking him, but holding him in place. He put a thumb on Steve’s bottom lip and pulled it downward. Steve tried to suck it into his mouth.

“You are so beautiful,” Bucky said reverently.

“Don’t hold back,” Steve replied.

Bucky’s firm tentacle slid back into Steve’s mouth, and began moving in and out quickly and harshly. Steve wasn’t choking yet, but he was close. He loved it.

The thin tentacle in his ass sped up and was soon joined by a slightly larger one. They moved in and out of him in rhythm with the tentacles in Steve’s mouth. When they pressed on his prostate, Steve thrashed against the tentacles holding him down, and came again. The tentacles kept pressing inside Steve making his orgasm last and last.

Finally, Bucky’s tentacles slowed, but they did not stop. It left Steve on the edge of overstimulation, keyed up, hard and aching for a third time.

Bucky withdrew from his mouth. “Need a break?”

“No!” Steve cried out. “Don’t stop.”

The tentacle that gripped Steve’s neck squeezed, and he saw stars. Well, that was something new to explore. Bucky relaxed his hold just enough for Steve to breathe but left pressure there.

“Open your mouth, sweet one,” Bucky said.

Steve felt thrilled with the pet name and opened his mouth immediately. This time, the tentacle slid so far down his throat that his eyes watered and drool escaped the corner of his mouth. Steve felt his dick grow impossibly harder.

Bucky’s put his hand on Steve’s cheek, smoothing away the tears that had begun to fall. “You like that, don’t you? You like when I choke you?”

Steve nodded weakly, as much as Bucky’s tentacles would allow him. Bucky was glowing now, specks of gold lit up his skin, visible and bright even in the ones underwater.

A third tentacle slid inside Steve’s ass, and Steve moaned around the tentacle in his mouth. The pace was punishing, it would be too much for a normal human, but for Steve it was perfect.

“Steve,” Bucky said, breathing heavily. “Can I come in your mouth?”

Steve nodded, Bucky pressed so deeply into his throat that Steve couldn’t breathe. He didn’t fight it, forced his body to relax and be thoroughly used by Bucky. Bucky withdrew his tentacle a little, and Steve felt his mouth being filled with Bucky’s come. It was too much to swallow it all, and the sticky sweet liquid spilled out of Steve’s mouth and onto his chest.

When Bucky withdrew his tentacle from Steve’s mouth, they were both panting heavily. Bucky drew him closer, painting his face with sloppy kisses. They tentacle on Steve’s cock sped up, and Steve’s vision went white as he surrendered to a toe curling orgasm.

Bucky cradled Steve close to him, allowing him to move his arms and legs. They stayed huddled together until Steve started shivering, and Bucky suggested they go inside. Steve agreed, and they quietly made their way inside, Bucky shifting into his two legged body.

They took a quick shower together, reverently touching one another, but too exhausted to have sex again. Steve didn’t try to dress Bucky this time and led him to the bed.

Once they were settled together, Steve spoke. He didn’t want to disturb the magic of the moment, but he had to know. “Will I see you again?”

Bucky laid his head on Steve’s chest. “I can’t stay like this too long. It is… tiring.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have to return to my true self at least once a day.” He ran his fingers under Steve’s pecs, tracing the line there. “And you? When must you return to your true form?”

Steve laughed affectionately and kissed the top of Bucky’s head. “This is my true form.”

“But you look so human!” Bucky said, looking puzzled.

“I am human,” Steve replied.

Bucky sat up and shook his head forcefully. “No, no. I know a lot about humans. You are stronger and faster than them.”

Steve’s head was spinning, Bucky was pulling away from him, and he didn’t know how to stop it. “I’m Captain America. I’m human. Scientists injected me with a serum to make me bigger and stronger.”

Bucky rose quickly and began to pace in the room, clearly agitated. “No! You can’t be human. I thought, I thought you could shift forms, like me."

Steve stood, and grabbed him by the shoulders, making the other man still. “What’s wrong? I don’t care that you’re not human.” Truthfully, it was better for Steve that Bucky was not fully human. He was usually terrified of breaking his lovers.

Tears had begun to well up in Bucky’s eyes, and Steve clutched him to his chest. He hushed him gently. “It doesn’t matter that we’re different. We could still be together.”

Bucky shook his head and pushed away from Steve, the tears flowing freely now. “Please don’t tell anyone about me,” he said.

He took a few shaky steps before running out of the house. Steve followed him, but stopped when he saw Bucky dive into the water. Steve thought about going after him, but he wasn’t near the swimmer Bucky was. He fell to the sand and stayed there through the night.

\--

Steve awoke a frumpled, lonely mess. He had sand in his hair and dried drool on his chin. Groaning, he stretched, feeling sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. To his complete surprise, Bucky was sitting beside him.

"Bucky," Steve's voice was scratchy from sleep. "You came back."

Bucky nodded and gave Steve a small smile, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm human, I just kinda assumed you knew." Steve desperately wanted to pull Bucky into his arms but didn't know if he was allowed to do that anymore. "I," Steve paused to take Bucky's hand, "I want to keep seeing you. See if we could be something."

Bucky was still silent but his eyes were soft and affectionate. He scooted closer to Steve without dropping his hand and looked up at him expectantly.

"I really wanna kiss you right now, Buck, but you haven't said anything. I need to know if you feel something for me, too."

Bucky pulled back, considering, and Steve's sleep addled brain went into overdrive. "Did you trade your voice for a chance to be with me? And you need me to kiss you to break the spell?" He was only half-kidding.

Bucky rolled his eyes and pecked Steve on the lips. "Such a sweet, sexy dope." He stood up and pulled Steve to his feet. "Come, you need to eat, and we need to talk."

"And then?" Steve asked hope bleeding through his tone.

Bucky began walking towards the house, pulling Steve along behind him. "And then we'll go from there."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things to note: 
> 
> 1) Octopuses are so cool!  
> 2) Bucky doesn't know what kind of creature Steve is, but he knows some creatures (like octopuses, beetles, spiders) sometimes eat their mates, so he's just trying to cover his bases. Steve doesn't correct him because he is a little dopey around hot people.  
> 3) This is the weirdest and most fun thing I've ever written
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [tinybearswithjetpacks](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/)! If you like this story and want to share it, here is a [rebloggable link](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/post/168409376219/the-little-tentacle-monster-bearshark-marvel).  :)


End file.
